


Cherry

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Actor Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based in the knowledge of Robert Downey Jr likes t boxing with bare hands, Cherry movie in the making, Famous Peter Parker, M/M, Mention of Tom’s upcoming movie Cherry, Pre- Relationships, Precious Peter Parker, and beated Tom’s ass, just like in Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: “No te disculpes, Cherry.”





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Acabo de enterarme, tal parece Tom dijo en uno de los paneles de la ace-con que a Robert le gusta boxear sin protectores y él fue a su casa a practicar y Rob le pateó el trasero totalmente (?) Por supuesto que yo tenía que volverlo fanfiction. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

16\. Busy

_ Cherry _

Peter todavía no se acostumbraba a ese lado de su vida. El hacer películas se había convertido en una pasión; el estar frente a una cámara y fluir en emoción, crear una historia que valía la pena ser contada. Eso era lo que a él le enmudecía, le entumecía la razón y volvía sus entrañar un mar de mariposas. 

Pero, esto? Ahora? Le parecía un sueño, una ilusión. 

El subir a un escenario ante mil personas que esperaban impacientes su llegada, dispuestos a bombardearle con preguntas de cualquier tipo. Sobre su actual presentación, sobre sus próximas actuaciones y hasta curiosidades de su vida, como que a él, en sus ratos libres, le gustaba armar y desarmar su celular en actualizaciones extrañas —poco ortodoxas— y arreglar los electrodomésticos de su departamento sin ayuda. 

En aquella ocasión estaría solo. Por los últimos tres dias sus co-estrellas habían compartido el escenario y hasta habían hecho crossover con otras estrellas en una sorpresa a la fanatizada de distintas franquicias; pero ya siendo el final de su jornada, le concedían el foco de atención por hora y media. 

Sonrió apenado ante los gritos que resonaban en sus oídos y casi no reconoció (de puro nerviosismo) la voz de la entrevistadora que le introducía al panel y le presentaba por última vez en la tarde. 

_Hola a todos. Soy Peter Parker. _

* * *

Rió tranquilo y cómodo luego de algunas preguntas acerca de la película que venía promocionando y relajó su postura. Pronto se creó una fila de fanáticos emocionados y nerviosos, dispuestos a mostrar su gratitud y preguntas curiosas. 

Entras las curiosidades, nadie retomó su conocida manía por arreglar su celular o los electrodomésticos de su departamento, ni muchas preguntas acerca de los esporádicos momentos donde se le veía jugar golf a horas inhumanas. No. A nadie parecían interesarle esas cosas. 

Al público prefería indagar en escrutinio de porqué, ahora, tenia lastimadas las manos. 

Peter desvío la mirada para enfocarse en lo que le cuestionaban y mordisqueó el interior de su mejilla para evitar su sonrisa. 

Si. 

Peter tenía enrojecida la piel de los nudillos y por poco debió pedirle a la maquilladora que le cubriese con una capa leve de base neutral para cubrir las marcas amoratadas que se habían formado en sus manos. 

Parpadeó confundido y desvió la atención, restándole importancia al asunto con una leve sonrisa. 

Él había estado aprendiendo a boxear a causa de un nuevo rol que le obligaba a poseer tal habilidad. Y la multitud enloqueció con la nueva información. 

De regreso en el taxi que le llevaba a su hotel, descansó la frente contra el vidrio frío y se vio libre de sonreír ante las memorias. Memorias de Anthony, el hombre que se había convertido en su entrenador los últimos tres meses, debutado a su personaje.

Piel desnuda y espalda al descubierto, músculos tensos y facciones centradas en combatir a sus oponentes; Peter intentaba no fijarse en el camino sutil que se formaba nivel del vientre del mayor hasta perderse debajo del filo de su pantalón.

Y cómo si le hubiese invocado con solo su nombre. Su celular se iluminó anunciando una llamada de  _Antonio_ . 

—Debo decir, estoy francamente impresionado. —A Peter se le subieron los colores al rostro y por momentos agradeció estar sentado, ya que sentía como sus piernas se desvanecían en nerviosismo. —Nunca antes había encontrado una foto mía en internet. Mucho menos con tan buena compañía. —Peter exhaló de vergüenza y bochorno; él no creía que sus palabras hubiesen sido tomadas tan enserio como para que buscasen el paradero de Anthony. 

—Lo siento. —Su pena y malestar fueron sinceros; Peter sabía Anthony cumplía con su trabajo, más eso no cubría ser acosado o seguido por una fanatizada intrigada; aún cuando el único punto en común fue la estrella en ascenso. 

—No te disculpes,  _Cherry_ . —Anthony rió por lo bajo luego de llamarle con aquel apodo tonto a causa de la relación que tenía con el título de su película, y aún a sabiendas de la broma, a Peter le retumbó el corazón. 

Peter asintió aún cuando Anthony no podía verle y el hombre, cómo si supiera lo que él hacía continuó hablando hasta que Peter llegó a su destino. 

Tony hablaba de Natasha, la pequeña fiereza invicta que incluso había barrido el suelo con él y como no podía esperar a que Peter la conociera.  _No sé si lo dices porque quieres que le gane o porque quieres que me venza._ Tony le comentó de Steve el muchacho que se preparaba para tomar el examen de admisión a la milicia y pasaba horas intentando mejorar su condición física. Y antes de caer dormido, Tony le susurró lo mucho que le había extrañado, el ring de boxeo estaba algo vacío si su persona y él debió volver a sus prácticas en solitario. 

_Yo te extraño._ Quiso decirle, más ocultó sus intenciones en un bostezo y Tony rió por lo bajo con voz grave y pesada. 

—Descansa, Cherry. 

—Buenas noches, señor Stark. —Bromeó por última vez; desde que se habían conocido y debido a la formalidad con la que Peter había sido lanzado al mundo del entretenimiento, era difícil sacudir sus modales. 

—Por ultima vez, niño. Es Tony. —Tony rodó los ojos sin verdadera molestia. 

—Cuando dejes de llamarme niño. Dejaré de decirle señor, señor Stark. —hizo énfasis en su pedido. Tony no pudo evitar la carcajada libre que escapó de su pecho y alzó una mano en señal de rendición inútil. 

—Buenas noches, Peter. —Tony le había escuchado abrir la puerta y divagar en el baño para cepillarse los dientes. 

—Buenas noches, Tony. 

Peter se fue a dormir con el celular aún junto a su oreja y un sentido de intimidad nuevo aún cuando estuviesen a kilómetros de distancia. 


End file.
